Undeniable Fate
by Vag-Underworld
Summary: A powerful entity visited the Cullen family and unraveled a secret none of them had ever heard of.
1. Introduction

"The torment of precautions often exceeds the dangers to be avoided. It is sometime better to abandon one's self to destiny." Napoleon Bonaparte

Introduction:

Alice ran out of the house in a flurry, her scarf trailed behind her pixie-like form as she hurried out through their vast land looking for her family. She was thinking a mile a minute. The sudden vision that assaulted her was disconcerting, something she hadn't seen before. The very thought of what was to come made her shudder.

_This is big, very big, _she told herself.

It was a great day and Alice knew where her family would be. A cloudy day always find the Cullens out in the clearing, taking a long and leisurely walk around their land.

Alice came to a stop in front of the tree where the rest of the Cullens were converged. Her golden eyes held a tinge of fear, excitement, and nervousness as she gazed at them. It wasn't unusual for the little creature to house many emotions in her petite form but something in the way her eyes kept darting around warned everyone that something was afoot.

Alice came to stand next to Jasper and squeezed his hand. One look into her eyes told Jasper that something of utmost significance was on her mind. Jasper had trouble keeping his usual light expression because of the many emotions that bombarded him at this given time.

Edward instantly noticed Jasper's turmoil and decided to take control of the situation.

"Hey Alice…. When? How long before she gets here?" the questions came out much more rigid and hurried than he intended.

All eyes focused on Edward accompanied by puzzled expressions, the tone of his voice alerted everyone that he knew what Alice and Jasper were suddenly uptight about. The very thing they all dreaded was another visit from the Volturi.

"She?" Carlisle asked.

After a few milliseconds of tortured indecision, Alice heaved a long sigh and uttered the word that no one in the family had heard of, except for Carlisle.

"Aemerria."

Shock spread through Carlisle's features as Edwards gaze swung towards him. Both of the vampires held a silent conversation before Carlisle cleared his suddenly dry throat to explain.

"Aemerria is something akin to mysticism in the vampire world. Her name and her very existence, is known solely by the most ancient vampires in our world. She is like a goddess, an untouchable being. "

Carlisle began pacing as he searched for the best possible way to describe Aemerria. "She was last seen during the 100 years war. Many vampires took this war a bit too far. They turned it into a feeding-spree and particularly during those years, some fanatical patriots or some would say, idiots, began to turn rural peasants into newborns creating more havoc and unrest."

None of his family members had ever seen Carlisle so worked up. Who was this Aemerria that was able to throw one of the most controlled vampires into a frenzy of emotion and obvious discomfort?

"Aemerria...her appearance forced the Volturi to annihilate all the out of control vampires and finally all their creators. This brought about the Volturi's dominance and ultimate rule. Aemerria doesn't care for much except keeping some peace among the ones who wanted it.

The Volturi willingly accepted the role of peacekeepers, earning the pardon from Aemerria to spare their lives and leave them be. If not for her mercy, they would have been a defunct group had she decided to end their rule."

Jacob, being the lone werewolf in family of vampires, was paying close attention to every word Carlisle said. Their topic instantly evoked fear and reverence among the group. The mere mention of her name brought an air of unreality to the atmosphere.

Edward interrupted Carlisle's stream of words, "What could one vampire as powerful as Aemerria possibly want from us?"

Edward got to the crux of the matter, what could Aemerria want with them? If Aemerria was alienated with the Volturi then the war that had been avoided long ago might come to reality. There was no time to warn the other vampires, nor would Stefan's and Vladimir's – the two Romanian vampires – wish for vengeance ever be satiated.

If Aemerria was indeed coming on behalf of the Volturi then doom was their immediate future. Numbers wouldn't even mean a thing considering who they might be up against. There was no way to beat an entity such as Aemerria, Carlisle was very aware of the fact.

The vampire's facial features had lost all color gained from their last hunting trip and looked very close to death-like pale. Grim expressions clouded everyone's face as they were all thinking along Emmet's train of thought: they would not go without a fight.

Edward turned to Alice and requested, "Try and check our future."

Alice gave it a try but not withstanding which vampire's future she focused on or whatever way she tried to get a glimpse at, the future she saw was nothing but blackness. A baffled look etched on her features as she turned to her family and simply shook her head in a helpless gesture.

This was a rarity as far as her capability of seeing the future or things to happen. The realization that the entity that they were about to meet was responsible for her empty prediction left her alarmed and discouraged.

That was all Jacob needed to hear, he gave Renesmee a chaste kiss on the cheek before he excused himself to phase so he could send a call to his pack members. Leah came running in less than five minutes with Garrett next to her. She surprisingly had imprinted on the revolutionary Garrett about a year ago.

Seth came bounding in a few minutes after his sister, both siblings had stood by Jacob come storm and hail as his friends and loyal pack members.

A sudden gust of wind signaled an arrival before they heard the rustling of leaves coming from the south. A soft air breeze ruffled the women's hair adding an eerie, if not a supernatural feel, to what was to come. It was amazing considering they were supernatural creatures themselves but this was just too big for any of them. Not even the crazed Volturi elicited such a stirring from them.

From the trees a figure emerged, anticipation reigned as the female creature closed the distance to Carlisle's house. She was running fast that her feet barely touched the earth nor disturbed the ground where her feet passed through. As she neared her expression became more discernible, everyone that waited took tense positions as they gazed upon the unearthly creature.

Edward drew Bella and Renesmee close to him. He wrapped his pale white arms around his family protectively. The rest of the males did the same, holding onto their mates as if their lives depended on it.

Her eyes were two black abyss, they held no horizons – no limitations, her mouth was set in a straight line giving no hint of what the vampire was feeling, her straight eyebrows held themselves up with mysteriousness, and her high cheek bones that usually brought more vivacity to any face did nothing to the approaching figure's face. Her hair honey colored was braided from the top of her head splitting into two as they rested on her shoulder.

As the female continued her approach, her face registered a serene knowledge of the group assembled in front of her. She stopped a few feet before them and looked up; Edward had been trying to read her mind.

Her face lit up in a smile and they all understood the reason behind Aemerria's stony facade. Her smile was simply too unreal. If her smile had a strong effect on vampires they wondered to what extent would humans be affected.

Aemerria's smile widened, "Young vampire, you wish to read my thoughts." It was a statement, not a question. She shook her head sadly making her honey colored hair billow and settle comfortably around her thin shoulders.

"Could you but realize what you are attempting to do? Perhaps you would not wish to attempt such a feat." Her voice was the loveliest voice they had all heard, it had a musical ring to it but tainted with a tinge of wistfulness and sadness adding to the enchantment of the sound.

Carlisle was the first to react out of the stupor that seemed to have descended on his family, "Aemerria, if it would not offend, may I question your motives for your audience here?"

Aemerria turned to Carlisle, "I mean no harm to you or your coven. My intentions are pure." Her mouth curved into a small smile that did not seem to reach her eyes.

"There are rumors of a strange coven, some call the coven a "family," some golden eyed vampires that deny their vampire nature, to such extent that they forgo human blood and prefer that of animals.

Vegetarian vampires, the laughing stock for many." She looked questioningly at everyone. "Are you that coven?"

Everyone nodded in unison, unable to grasp the strange feeling that settled over them, calming and yet more edgy than they wanted.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he timidly approached the woman whose very presence intimidated them into submission and fear.

Her eyes swung to Jacob who was still in his wolf form. "A werewolf befriends a vampire coven? How can that be? Ahhhh, and you have imprinted on the offspring of this human turned vampire and the mind reader. How interesting the mix you have here.

Surely this is a family, your coven?" she asked no one in particular.

Jacob tensed and held his ground. He bared his fangs to challenge as the rest of his pack stood ready to shift at a moment's notice. Aemerria raked her black eyes over the pack, she smiled at the resolute look in their eyes.

She waved her hand to signal her pure intentions. The look radiating from her was pure curiosity that held no malice. Aemerria beckoned Jacob who did not budge. A flick of her fingers instantly sent the wolf running to her with its tail tucked in between its legs.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I said this before and I won't say it again, I mean you no harm. My curiosity got the best of me; I merely want to see for myself how can such creatures co-exist, natural enemies now bound together.

"Let me warn you now, my power knows no bounds; no one can escape me or my mind, so be the good beings that you are and give me what I seek."

She took one delicate hand and stroked Jacob's soft fur. Aemerria marveled at the beauty of the wolf standing in front of her. She was unconventional by nature, she had seen it all. All aberrations of nature, just like the gods wished upon all the creatures that walked this earth.

Everyone stood still, confusion marked their faces. All faces showed their inability to grasp the reason for her appearance and her obvious infatuation with the wolf in front of her.

Aemerria laughed at the blank faces that were seeking answers, eyes glues at her. She answered the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Life never ceased to amaze me. I came in search of vampires with an unusual lifestyle and it is a shape-shifter that has caught my attention."

She chuckled, "Shape-shifter…." her eyes took on a glassy form, and she kept stroking Jacob in an absent-minded way. Several minutes passed before she said a word, a smile slowly broke from her mouth, this time it finally reached her eyes, they became glossy almost ruby like. The Cullens stayed quiet, patiently waiting to hear what got her seemingly excited.

"So, destiny finally got it right!" She nodded her head as she marveled at the revelation that came to her. Once again all the superior forces that govern all beings although they couldn't be seen, these forces guides us, perhaps not directly making choices but certainly directing which paths we choose and what roads to take. Forces too great to be made trivial or insignificant; déjà vu, yin yang, good and evil were only some names that had been associated with the forces throughout history.

Aemerria was interrupted from her silent musing by the mind reading vampire. "If it would not offend, I would like to know what you meant by destiny finally getting it right?"

_This vampire is diplomatic at its finest, but then again in order to survive in our world diplomacy was a weapon, if carefully wielded can wreak havoc._ Aemerria studied Edward's calm but guarded demeanor.

"Destiny is a fickle force in our existence. It cannot be dissuaded, it gains momentum and will keep on trying, there is no way to stop it. It knows no mistakes, it gives no apologies, it is not human, hence it is not bound by our laws or morals."

Aemerria rested her gaze upon Bella and Edward. "Love is almost as strong as destiny, but combined they make a daunting duo."

"Love, like your earlier gods, was capricious by nature and its whims must be satisfied. When destiny takes pity on two loved ones, the consequences were either disastrous or magnificent. When the consequences were terrible, destiny vows to make right what went wrong. Hence the word reincarnation takes meaning, the two souls wandering and bereft were given another chance to let their love blossom. The pair of star crossed lovers was given a new opportunity to either let their love thrive or die."

She looked mockingly straight at Bella. "Do you think this was your first chance with love? You think that destiny had nothing to do with your happy ending?" Wildly she shook her head, "How wrong you are!"


	2. Chapter 1

Just a quick thanks to Lindz for her amazing Beta-skills and for the Main UF Banner.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Aemerria shifted her gaze from Bella to Edward, her expression turned wistful as she inhaled the pungent air around her. The mix of beings in her midst excited her senses, plunging her to down to the deepest crevices of her long forgotten soul.

The very soul she gave up when self control was lost to her. Many are the guilt that stuck by her, menacing their way in her thoughts, her daily existence were labored and pained. Guilt had overridden her senses and disabling the very core of her existence.

Every human being kept secrets – secrets that have the ability to create havoc and misery; perhaps shame, fear, cowardliness prompts the need to lock the truth away. When the need to let the truth out becomes unbearable was the time when the true battle begins.

"And the truth shall free you" she murmured to herself.

The irrelevance of fate in her life had long since aroused any kind of interest in Aemerria. She had been venerated for being a descendant of a god, she had seen the mighty city of Troy fall by pure Greek cunning and thorough planning, she had been present when religious fanatics armed with blades and housing death professed to be sent on the Holy crusades, and she had human evilness play a part in history every few years, hence any kind of hope was now no more than a dried shrub.

Aemerria had once been cursed by the same person, in her case a goddess that gave her life. One wrong choice on her part had assured her and severed ties with her once family and friends, the same choice brought forth only pain, from that time on she didn't know compassion, and the curse was set in motion. Yes, Aemerria was descendant of the goddess Pallas Athena, will never have true love fulfilled.

Why her? What made the god choose her? All answers were forever lost. She had beseeched for her questions to find answers but the god left her to fend for herself, thus, her amazing essence had been born. Patience she didn't have but in this regard, she still harbors the longing to find the answers 'til the end of her existence, if that time would ever come.

The torture of the memories that kept surfacing engulfed her enraged features, her eyes a carousel of colors as her emotions flickered like a slow dying candle.

A gift from the Gods, strength was her downfall despite her incredibility. Merit it not, nothing would be amiss. The weakness in her discarded soul exulted her to her current prominence, albeit, power and glory was hers. The keeper of secrets, lies and god forsaken darkness.

As a youngling she had killed merciless and without second thoughts. Ocean's quantities of blood and misery have been shed in her name. Once the very earth shuddered at hearing the syllables that gave life to her name, and once whole bodies of peoples had fought valiantly and futilely.

Power beguiled and corrupted her. Jealousy and hatred consumed her. Wrong cannot be righted any longer, the destruction she had left on her wake sneered at her without mercy. Anguish and misery had been her companion, a constant reminder of her historic blunder.

Ironically, she had been irrevocably changed by destiny, her lapse of judgment had set off consequences that had dislocated her once rock solid confidence.

Aemerria continued stroking Jacob's soft fur and found herself being transported to the past, and what she had fought tooth and nail to forget became clear, urging Aemerria to confront it. Her hand suddenly fell limp; she looked at the ground, unable to meet the questioning eyes for fear of judgment that awaits her.

Yet, she refused to be immersed in the bygone period, a past that held back a deep sea filled with regret. Held in fear's clutches she found herself immobilized, the past came rushing up to meet her and she wasn't prepared to face it.

The gravity of her past and what she had done steamrolled at her without compassion. Mercilessly clawing its way into her senses with mighty force. Guilt she had harbored surface to remind her of what she once was and the decisions that affected her and the people she loved and loathed.

It was not Aemerria's nature to experience terror and that fact alone fueled her resolve to rebel against fate. What had fate or destiny given her but heartache? Being resigned to her cursed fate, Aemerria did not beg for forgiveness nor did she complain. She felt hurt too, and being cursed with a long existence and memory damned her, unable to escape it's memories.

Shaking her head in a gesture of helplessness she tried to escape the need to open Pandora's Box, she knew that once the truth was laid bare, she would find some sort of release. Underneath it all, she had grown comfortable with the pain and regret, what would happen when if she was completely devoid of such emotion?

At that precise moment seeing the way Edward held a protective hand around Bella's waist made her want to rebel against fate. It was not meant to be, love for her had been nothing short of a taunting and a mocking of what she shall never have.

Bella disengaged herself from Edward's protective hold and took two tentative steps towards Aemerria. Bella's lovely voice was a respite from all the awkwardness that had descended upon the whole group, "Destiny finally got it right?"

Aemerria's black weary eyes gazed at Bella and asked, "It would seem that destiny wanted me here to tell my story," she gave a brief beatific smile, "perhaps to pass an ancient knowledge onto the younger ones. Truth was, I am ignorant behind destiny's machinations but they involve me and after a while I have learned to be wary of destiny."

They were digesting all that Armenia said; what the vampire had posed until that moment had been pure ideals and theories to some. It came as a surprise for vampires like Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Garrett to readily accept the fact that destiny had a saying in their lives.

Bella's voice interrupted everyone's conflicting emotions. "So re-incarnation and soul mates are real? Is that what you are trying to say?"

Aemerria stared, seeing through Bella's very soul and recognition flashed in the face.

"Ah, so this is Bella," she purred. "How fitting for a beautiful vampire be named beautiful in a near lyrical language."

Rarely did Aemerria regret her long life but looking at Bella she felt a deep pang of regret. Briefly she closed her eyes as intense emotions gripped her. Regret and pain, she was acting like a human. That thought brought a wry smile.

Being human was a gift wasted by the ever growing homo-sapiens. There exists many reasons angels and gods envy the humans; perhaps farfetched to some but very real. Aemerria had once laughed and scoffed at the whimsical idea of feeling such a petty feeling as envy for a young race as humans.

"Soul mates are real," a sigh escaped Aemerria's lips, "sometimes two opposite class of beings with different aspirations, different likes and dislikes, feels the magnetic force pulling the two involved closer and closer to each other. They can find themselves on the other side of the planet and know that something was missing from their lives."

_What a whimsical idea_, Edward silently mused.

"Whimsical? Young mind reader, how foolish the words you utter!" Aemerria had fury within her eyes, "Pray tell, the reason you waited so long for Bella? Tell me the reason behind your willingness to give up your happiness for an inferior human's happiness and well being?"

"You think I don't know. Well what if I told you those foolish plans were once made in the name of love long time ago. And what would you think if I told you that those plans worked... The consequences were disastrous but as you would say: the lamb was saved by the lion."

Edward couldn't bring himself to answer Aemerria's query for he knew she was right. He didn't further challenge the all-knowing entity in front of him.

"Hate and love; two feelings opposite from each other in every way – except in what intensities they are able to reach. Love has the ability to heal the scars left by life and hate has the power to destroy everything in its path." Aemerria continued her soliloquy.

Strangely enough, they are mirror of themselves, each reflecting the other's major flaws. Yet very few beings in the world are truly free to say the word and know the power behind the word. Only beings like Aemerria that have tasted true hate can attest to the beauty of love, have felt what it is to treasure it and likewise have known the true pain and terror when it's no longer present.

Aemerria had felt hate in its most pure, yet terrifying, moment; and once she had felt the bliss of experiencing love. Mistakenly she had pursued it, never understanding that for a cursed creature like her it was never meant to be.

Love, the most priced gift held dear by both gods and humans was never for Aemerria.

Being immortal, though, never excused her from making mistakes. But her mistakes always had the power to hurt others, the damage going beyond just herself.

Whirling around to face all that were assembled before her, she posed a magnificent picture.

"What makes you worthy? It was a part of destiny's cruel punishment upon me to bare myself in front of you – you that know love and have no knowledge of what you hold."

"You whisper the words "I love you" without neither grasping nor trembling at both the cursing and blessings that they bring!"

She had rolled the dice and lost. Betting all for love she committed the biggest crime: in the name of love she had killed.

"What I question is if you are worthy to hear my tale. Many things that I will be prompt to tell have not been voiced for more than five thousand years and many do not portray me in a flattering light." The pensiveness in her voice made everyone hunger to hear more.

"Aemerria, I am in doubt if you find me worthy to be in your presence and pardon me for asking…" Garrett spoke for the first time as Aemerria peered at him, appraising the vampire for the first time.

"You speak as though your ties with your mate were permanent. Garrett it is your name." She stated a fact as she eyed him with candor, her feature softening as his expression soured at her statement.

"I judge you not, nomadic one! Relationship and binding ties amused me. You are with this beautiful female shapes shifter. What an opposition of nature, love knows no bound indeed." Aemerria exclaimed.

"Listen you shall for all will be said in due time and yes, you are deemed worthy, Garrett. She hung her head momentarily, deep in her own turmoil.

Her eyes were drawn to the female wolf; with her Quileute complexion, it was she who truly scared the all powerful Aemerria. The muscular organ called "heart" for the first time in over five thousand years bore the pain of thousands of beings and thousands of years that passed.

Alas, the coveted feelings to be human were also a novelty for her, she briefly wished she could cry; feeling pain and having no possible outlet to let her emotions vent felt maddening.

Outstretching her hand she beckoned Leah to come near her.

"Not on your lifetime…." Leah replied growled and shook her head. _No way in hell would I stand being near the very scary leech._ She thought aggressively.

Aemerria's eyes were almost begging, but Leah didn't move an inch. Leah didn't really give a damn how powerful the vampire was, flicking her middle finger as she turned to walk away.

Something in Aemerria eyes made her stop, her eyes were pleading, very much different from the way she asked Jacob. Aemerria looked broken. Leah couldn't understand the pulling she felt, the questions she had made her stop. Leah's curiosity got the best of her, and decided to grant Aemerria's wish.

All the others had stood by immobile surprised etched in their marble faces. Seth fidgeted in his place while watching Aemerria, the sense of confusion grew as they witnessed how Aemerria, the most feared vampire in existence – dared to plead to a wolf.

"Why would she wish to be near a dog?" Rosalie asked from the ones around her, disgust apparent in her voice. Garrett shot her an angry look that made the other vampires uncomfortable; this was not the right time to get into a squabble with each other.

Aemerria ignored the profanity in Leah's action and chose her words carefully. "For a long time I've kept a secret, I have resigned myself to carry such burden but now it seems the time has come to voice what fate once bid me to keep silent."Aemerria felt the tendrils of terror tease her resolve.

In some short and hesitant steps Leah walked to Aemerria and stood in front of her. Aemerria wished to see Leah's wolf form, but for multiple of reasons she was wary.

Looking straight at Leah, Aemerria asked of Leah, "May I see you in your wolf form?" Jacob took this cue to leave and walked over to where Renesmee was standing with her father, still encased in his tight and protective hold.

Everyone present except for Aemerria held their breath and awaited the nasty comeback that was expected of Leah.

No one made a sound and the rustling of leaves did not disturb the trance that gotten hold of everyone as Leah phased into her wolf form. This was not the first time they had all seen Leah in her wolf form, strange but they Leah seemed to have grown noticeably beautiful.

With her long form and shiny gray, bordering on silver gloss that Leah's fur took they had to acknowledge the beauty and how majestic the wolf looked. They were all looking from Aemerria's eyes and they felt the deep sense of fascination that Aemerria felt.

A gasp escaped from Aemerria and her eyes lost the black glassy look and took on the most beautiful ruby shine.

"My story I will tell if I can petition something." her voice brooked no arguments and who would be suicidal to oppose her?

* * *

A/N: Any questions regarding Aemerrria? Let us know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.


End file.
